Stir The Sky
by BridgeFlyingBlues
Summary: NejiGaara drabbles. 'His body moved elegantly, the two fans twirling and flipping from his fingertips, jewel green eyes narrowed in concentration.' Excerpt from 'Fan.'
1. Monster Within, Monster Without

1Disclaimer - Don't own Naruto, but if I did I'd molest Gaara. Twitch. _Faint._

Monster Within, Monster Without

It hadn't taken him very long to formulate his theories on the character of human nature. Indeed, he'd been almost ridiculously young at his first, bitter-sweet tasting of their cruelty. Bitter, you see, because he knew with certain conviction that he'd lost something vital, a piece to his being, on that sun-scorched afternoon...and Sweet, because he simply could not bring himself to miss it.

"_What must be done is for the Village, Gaara..._" (1)

Strong fingers tightened on the leather of his Gourd strap. _Animals_, he mused, protected their young with more emotional attachment than his own father - _a human _- had felt it prudent to display.

"_Shukaku... You have polluted my son!" (2)_

Of course, that had been an utter lie, but such petty barbs no longer affected Gaara of the Sand. He'd long since abandoned thought with his _heart_, when it came to the man who had donated his genetic material.

...Hell, Gaara was pretty sure he hadn't even had a heart to begin with.

"_I kill you only out of love." (1)_

Love, ha. That was the truth, the secret to knowing one had a feeling heart! The notion, the word, all left a sour acid taste in his mouth. Along with absolutely no understanding of it, he had, over the years, acquired a burning hate for it's seductive illusion. A hate that bubbled more intensely than his desert home of Suna.

He didn't want love. He didn't need love. He didn't want to know what every book said he was missing. He didn't need to know what men and women smiled about, what that look of longing in their eyes meant.

He wanted to kill, and maim, and brutalize.

And maybe, one day, he wouldn't see the image of a smiling woman peer from the depths of some dingy mirror.

Maybe, one day, he could look into his own eyes and not balk at the sight.

Yes, maybe, one day, he could be the monster within as much as the monster without.

Note - Ne, sad isn't it? This will become a Neji/Gaara centered drabbles thing, but I like giving the idea where they're coming from. Review, please! Oh, and tell me if I spelled "Suna" right

1. Gaara's Uncle

2. Gaara's Father


	2. Crimson and Clover

1Disclaimer - Blah, blah, blahdy, blah, blah. This one's a little (eeeee giggle) naughty, so don't say I didn't warn ya!

Crimson and Clover

It was only about the adrenaline rush.

_Liar_.

He'd only wanted a taste, to know how it would feel touching, being touched, by a ruthless killer. The base thrill of hands that had, without a single regret, buried themselves in warm flesh and hot blood. Blood so dark it permanently stained his little assassin...

The Hyuuga prodigy unconsciously liked his lips, and chuckled deep in his throat.

Wouldn't it be strange if his hair only turned that color after years of artery spray? He wondered vaguely if Gaara would find that as amusing as he did.

Neji's mind flashed with the image of emerald green, fierce enough to bore a hole straight through his chest, and slowly shook his head. No, he wouldn't have found that funny. He _never _found anything funny. Then again, Neji rarely found anything funny either.

The Hyuuga blinked, and just as quickly as his lover's eyes had come, they changed into something...more. The green went from sharp jeweled to a cloudy moss color, and he felt the instantaneous twitch of his cock and right eye in response. He groaned, painfully, and started banging his head against some random counter in his kitchen.

It would just figure he'd get turned on by a fucking color...

_Yeah, the color his eyes get when your fucking him._

Quiet

"Stop it, Hyuuga. I don't like your brain addled when we have sex."

Neji looked up and almost felt the tears well in praise of all that was Holy And Merciful. Key word, _almost_. The Gods had seen fit to send Gaara home early from one of his hits, and boy did he look _good_. Hair like spun flame, irritated eyes brought out by liquid eyeliner, and slim hands planted firmly on narrow hips.

He desperately wanted to toss the Sand demon over his shoulder and find a nice quiet spot to fuck until the end of the world.

But he wouldn't because he was a prodigy of the Hyuuga family, despite his being little more than a human shield, and that meant he showed no outward reflection of his motives.

However...

In an instant he was right before the evil red head, and turned on his most seductive smile.

"Now," he reached out and tugged on the other's sorely missed tresses, "Why must you call it sex? Making love is so much more pleasant."

Gaara frowned. Though it was hard to tell the difference since he usually frowned, Neji had long ago noted the nuances in his lover's expressions and was fairly good at recognizing moods.

"A flowery name for what we do. It's sex, that's it. Love would require some kind of emotion, I would not know, and I most certainly don't bring it into our activities."

Neji felt something painful lance his chest, but he managed a grin to cover up the emotional stumble.

"Right, Gaara."

He didn't notice the red head's narrowed eyes or whitening knuckles, but proceeded to tie back his hair in a low pony-tail, which he'd gotten cut for the beginning of summer.

He then leaned in to give the welcome back kiss he'd almost forgotten.

Note - awww. Makes you kind of weepy and aww that's sweet at the same time. As always, review. I think Neji, might be kind of OOC here, but I tried.


	3. Exhibitionism

1Disclaimer - I disclaim. Le sigh...

Exhibitionism

To christen his newly appointed status of ANBU, Neji had done something he'd never before believed himself capable of.

He'd gotten piss ass drunk.

That's right, the cooly collected Hyuuga had let himself get dragged off by the other promoted ANBU to some dirty bar on the outskirts of Kohona.

Yes, he'd been pretty damn surprised as well.

Naruto, that blonde fuck, had kept the rounds of shots coming, until Neji was sure if he'd attempted Byakugan he would've simultaneously shit his pants and thrown up all over himself.

The Hyuuga prodigy laughed so hard at the mental picture this provided, he fell off his stool and landed hard on the cement floor. But as he could hardly feel such fool sensations as pain anyway, the fact that he was on the floor mattered little. It was actually quite pleasant, this floor...

Blinking blearily, he looked up and tried to undouble the two figures he saw going for the gold in Olympic tongue wrestling; one of them perched on a neighboring stool and the other perched on the...percher...God...he was drunk...

Neji tried valiantly to remember when this particular relationship that was heating up before him had begun, but, like a man completely wasted, the memory slipped through his fingers like water.

Or sand.

He hummed quietly from his patch of sticky floor, and continued to simply watch the savage face-sucking of his two...

Well, could he even call them friends?

He thought on this a moment...or two...and decided that yes, he could call them friends...

But, anyway, back to the main point - which was...?- He blinked and waited as the couple grinding against each other swam back into focus - Right. The Hyuuga prodigy wondered briefly, with not a little desperation, if Gaara and he would ever have that level of exhibitionism.

Neji liked to think so, because if he didn't, he probably would've gone insane a while back.

"Nnmph, _Naruto_..."

Reddening some when the Uchiha shoved a hand down Uzumaki's pants, he decided that maybe he'd lay down for a minute and block out the sound of bad music, clinking glass, and an alto-ish moan he was sure his friend in noble blood was eliciting.

"Oh, fucking God, _Sasuke_!"

Yep. He was right.

gaaneji nejigaa gaaneji nejigaa

His body was moving. Why the hell was his body moving?

"...What, exactly, did you do to him Uzumaki?"

"Eh? We didn't do nuthin' Gaara! Really, we were just celebratin' that we're all ANBU now!"

"..."

"...He'll be fine. Come on Naruto, let's go."

"Oh...but, I just wanna make sure Neji's all right. I think he had the most to drink out of us all."

"No." Came two voices, one he fuzzily recognized as the Uchiha's and the other as his lover's.

"But-"

"Dead last, if you don't move yourself, I will be sleeping alone tonight."

"..."

Neji smirked, even in his barely conscious state.

"You're a mean _bastard_ Sasuke. So, you know what? I don't care if you are sleeping alone, because I most _definitely _am!"

The Hyuuga prodigy could hear the quick retreating foot steps, and then an angry grunt from an undoubtly very pissed off Uchiha.

"...That was quite stupid."

"Hnn."

Then he heard another, quicker pair of foot steps follow close behind.

During the silence that ensued, Neji popped open his milky white eyes and slowly turned his head to the left. There, crouching beside him, was the concerned countenance of his lover.

How could he tell it was concern?

Easy. The red head's left eye ridge was raised and his fingers kept gripping the soft material of his pants.

"...Idiot. There was no need for inebriation to celebrate your pleasure."

Neji only blinked in response, his eyes even duller than usual and hooded with sleep.

"If you desired celebration all you had to do was find me. I could have made it far more _pleasurable _then any bottle..."

Neji hiccuped, and with his face not a little red, rolled over and got to his knees, so he was more or less at the same height as Gaara.

"Is that an offer?"

Something that could only be termed devilish, danced in the assassin's forest green eyes.

"Of course."

They were somewhere near the deserted front steps of his house, which, along with many other houses, bordered the Main branch of the Hyuuga compound.

Neji was pretty sure he woke up half the neighborhood with their combined yelling, but that wasn't anywhere near as satisfying as the muffled shouts of his "family."

"FUCK NEJI! WE KNOW YOUR QUEER, WE FUCKING HEAR IT _EVERY NIGHT_, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUT IT ON DISPLAY!"

Note - AAHHHHHHHHHH! SNORT COUGH, okay I'm good. Did you guys find that as amusing as I did? Hope so, because if you didn't...I THROW MY PURTY GAARA DOLLY AT YOU! BLEH! Just kidding. Plz leave me some lovin in the comment box, cause if you don't give me some lovin...Gaara don't get no lovin.


	4. Changes

1Disclaimer - You know the drill.

Note - guys, I know you might get pissy towards the middle, but please read to the end and you'll feel better. He he.

Changes

What few people knew about Gaara of the Sand, was that he was a creature quite at the mercy of his baser instincts. He was someone who lived off the thrill of releasing the beast which dwelled inside him; that pacing, panting, horrifying animal of nightmare.

And the _reason_, he'd concluded, as to why most people did not immediately recognize him as thus, was because his soulless demeanor directly contradicted the passion required to act on one's needs and impulses.

But he had passion, he had passion in spades, there was no denying that.

He killed when he wanted too. He fucked when he pleased. He ate when he was hungry. And although he didn't sleep, if he chose to, he could lay his body down and rest (of course, it would be quite stupid of him to do so).

It was _Shukaku _who had learned him this way, and there was no breaking that adrenaline infused cycle now.

_...But, what if he wanted too?_

And it was thoughts such as these that drove him from the surprising comfort of the Hyuuga compound's four walls...the surprising comfort of Neji's arms...

...Back to the desert, where he could recline in the sand that was so familiar to him. The sand that felt safe. He stared with eyes pointed inwards, hardly noticing the darkened sky, or the tell tale heaviness in the air that heralded a storm. The silver cracks of lightening in the distance.

"Little brother, what are you doing here?"

Gaara _had _noticed, however, Temari's covert approach, he just hadn't felt it was imperative to say anything about it. She had probably known anyway; she was his sister after all.

"Do I need a reason to be?"

He felt Temari drop to her knees beside him, no doubt staring across the shimmering blankets of yellow-white, taking in the magnificence of their home.

"No, just me and Kankuro didn't expect you back until there was a good hit out for grabs."

His answer was a broody silence, which she immediately rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue at.

"Well, anyway, it's a funny thing you showed up when you did. We just got a wire from the Mist about a job. Real nice piece of change too." She slid a glance at her younger brother. "We have the file back at Kirbies, you remember, that cheap hotel in the little village along the border? It has all the details."

Gaara felt her presence drift upwards, a few granules of disturbed sand floating across his face and nose as she turned to leave.

"...I'll be along in a few minutes."

Temari slowed her steps and gazed back thoughtfully for a moment.

"It isn't that you'll stop being who you are, little brother, it's simply that you'll stretch it out to accommodate more."

The red head went very still, and didn't start breathing again until Temari had walked a good distance away.

gaaneji nejigaa gaaneji nejigaa

He watched his target laugh uproariously as he stumbled down the street, two rather...busty...women on either arm, giggling in tandem.

The photograph hadn't quite done him justice.

He seemed to be the ultimate culmination of what good breeding and money could do for a person; his hair swung dark and loose around high cheekbones, his skin lightly tanned due to harsh climate, and his eyes a contrasting pale sky blue.

Gaara blinked, and suddenly he didn't see short, lightly feathered hair, but longer, sleeker, jungle cat locks, swaying side to side. He didn't see blue, but opaque...opaque that was always too calm.

The red head felt that familiar stirring in his loins, and decided, tonight, he would prove to himself he was still the animal everyone thought he was. He was ruled by his whims, his passions, and could fuck...

When he damn well chose to fuck.

Dropping silently to the ground about twenty feet in front of the trio, he summoned his sand and caged the females.

The target, who had been formerly supported by the two women, fell flat on his ass and mumbled incoherently, his eyes blinking in confusion.

Then he noticed the red head, and his mouth went dry with fear.

"Oh, G-Gods, you're _h-him _aren't t-ch-youu...?"

"...You're smarter than I would've thought."

The man scrabbled to his knees and began begging, sobbing and Gaara decided he liked him this way.

Begging. Crying.

He refused to acknowledge the slight throb in the part of his chest where his heart should've been, at the thought of returning to Neji after screwing someone else. So what if it had been six months since they'd started being exclusive? They'd never made any promises.

_I hope you're not trying to convince me kid..._(1)

Shut up.

Gaara closed his eyes for a minute, rubbing the bridge of his nose as if to relieve himself of a great pain.

Dammit. It wasn't like he'd never raped anyone before. (can't rape the willing, he he!)

"G-God don't k-kill m-me..."

The red head slowly opened his eyes and looked up, a dark smirk on his face.

And then he moved forward.

gaaneji nejigaa gaaneji nejigaa

He returned to the Hyuuga compound a few days later. He'd found the time spent near his home constructive, as he'd done a lot of thinking, and a lot of deciding...

Now, he would do some acting. It had been a strange reversal of his usual routine, which was action first, and thought later.

Changes. He didn't like them one bit.

Sliding unnoticed into the bedroom they shared, Gaara climbed atop of Neji's sleeping form, straddling his hips, and gazing down into the most beautiful face he'd ever seen.

The red head pulled out a kunai and held it to Neji's neck, exerting just enough pressure to snap his lover to full wakefulness.

And the most beautiful _eyes_ he'd ever seen were staring now, looking at him like an early Christmas present.

"_Why...?_" Gaara choked out between clenched teeth.

The lovely Hyuuga merely raised an eyebrow, his eyes flicking to the blade held tight against his carotid artery.

"Gaara, what...?"

"_Why...Why can't I be like before?"_

He hadn't cheated. He'd killed the man and had gotten a tidy sum of money, but he hadn't raped him like he'd wanted too...

No, 'w_ant_' wasn't the word.

...Like he'd _needed _to, but not for the obvious reasons. He'd needed to prove something to himself, and maybe, something to his unknowing lover.

But then, just as he was about to grab the man's neck and indeed 'prove it', the need died. It fled from him like it had never existed at all.

And just as suddenly, he'd needed _Neji_. His body, his mouth, his heat...

And he wanted to know _why_. He needed to know _why_.

The Hyuuga prodigy watched the myriad of emotions that crossed his lover's emerald depths, not once elliciting a facial expression other than impassive. He then felt something heavy weigh on his chest at the utter lostness which finally overcame his sand demon.

"What is it about _you_...?"

The kunai fell from the red head's slackened fingertips. He could hear then, soft, like the canyon echoes of his homeland, the whispers of his sister:

_It isn't that you'll stop being who you are, little brother, it's simply that you'll stretch it out to accommodate more._

Note - I felt I had to end it here, because, you know...it's sort of like a good drabble can't be forced, right? Anyway, another little introspective piece, and starring GAARA this time! Yay! Oh, yeah, and thanks to **Trekiael **for the info...Scratches head...I really did have no idea there was difference! He he, somebody paint whiskers on my face and call me an idiot! But I kind of fixed it, so I hope that helps some? Oh and if anyone has a nice little idea for a drabble, leave a one sentence prompt in the comment box, I _might _just use it! All credit will be given accordingly of course! ;) PLEASE REVIEW OR I WON'T WRITE NO MORE!

1. Shukaku


	5. Coin Moon Wishes

1Disclaimer - don't own, don't own...god dammit.

Note - a little bonus drabble to Exhibitionism, please read if you'd like for a little more on where this comes from.

Coin Moon Wishes

Naruto had stopped about a hundred feet from the steely gates of the Uchiha compound, his body swaying lightly in the summer breeze.

_Stupid bastard...I just wanted to see if Neji was okay... Didn't have to get all...pissy...about...something..._

"Hic!"

He giggled a little at the slight shift the earth took, suddenly making him feel as if he was getting shorter and taller at the same time. He then fell flat on his ass, a soft poof of dirt blowing upwards where he landed, and an empty sake bottle tearing from his fingertips.

It quickly became apparent to the promoted ANBU, that he wasn't quite as _sober _as he would've liked.

_Yeah. And **who's** fault is that...? (1)_

With what appeared to be painful slowness, Naruto managed to force his features into a sour, red-faced pout. It was that damn Uchiha's fault, that's who! If the bastard hadn't been distracting him with his..._hands_...and _meanness_...he might've been able to limit his alcohol intake!

"Hic! Fucking jerk."

The problem, however, with getting angry at his sexy boyfriend, was that it wasn't long before his entire mind was focused on him...

No, that wasn't the right word...'obsessed' with him was more like it.

The blonde grinned stupidly at the spinning sky, imagining the moon looked like a silver coin swirling in a fountain of midnight.

He gently closed his eyes and giggled some more, trying to think of a good wish for the huge moon coin...

_Sasuke. _

Really, that was his _only _desire, _only _wish in this world.

His moody lover's pale skin, and sulky eyes, the way he would hum a little after they fucked each other senseless... Yeah, the _Uchiha _hummed. It was a strange, but oddly comforting sound, which proved to Naruto again that the broody boy was a human being and not an alien from planet WIER-DE-O.

The blonde snorted and felt the world lurch sideways.

"Uh...that wasn't...ugh...right...Heheehhee..."

He blinked and was taken back to that blissful encounter at the bar, his heart immediately jumping a few paces.

Contrary to popular belief, (or maybe not) Sasuke was a highly private individual when it came to anything romantic. If they were out, it was usually Naruto who'd initiate displays of affection; hugging, kissing...hand down the pants maybe...

And although his lover never had a problem with it, the blonde had always felt a little put out by the fact it was him who was the initiator...in public...and the one being mauled behind the iron gates of the Uchiha compound.

That's why, Naruto decided, a soused Sasuke had been utterly delectable to him. The Uchiha had been so much more touchy, feely with a little alchy-hol...

"Dead last, I don't think the street is a good spot for a nap."

The blonde's unfocused blue eyes popped open, and Sasuke felt red hot need drop-kick him in the stomach.

Dammit. It was _always_ like that for the Uchiha heir when it came to his squirrely lover. Dumb idiot had this 'I've just been ravished, please do so again,' look every single time they'd get into an argument or a fight, and he'd just forget what the whole issue had been about.

Naruto grinned drunkenly at him.

His _smile_, and his _eyes_, should be considered lethal on every continent.

Sasuke rubbed his temples and tried to tamp down the need to fuck until they were back inside his house. It was a good thing most of the alcohol in his system had burned off.

"Oi. Sasuke bastard. You know...hic...you're a _bastard_."

"...Really, Naruto? I never would've guessed."

The blonde pouted and dizzily clamored to his knees, deciding that it would be quite impossible for him to get on his feet. He blinked a couple times and began to unsteadily crawl toward the blurry figure of his lover.

Sasuke felt his breath get caught somewhere along his tracheal pipe. Really, torture was _his _forte, not his little idiot's. Naruto came to a stop before him, hiccuped, and then laid his head on Sasuke's thigh, like a cat who'd just found a comfortable spot he wanted to rub against.

"I always knew ya were a bastard...hic...but even so, I'd still blow you."

The Uchiha blinked. That had made absolutely no sense, but who was he to refuse such a..._desirable_...offer? He licked his lips and quickly leant down to scoop up the blonde, bridal style, and then hurried toward the gates of his home.

He smirked that evil, sexy, heart stopping smirk, the one which always seemed to turn Naruto into a gooey puddle of hormones.

"Bastard...hic...you're lucky I love you..."

"...I know."

Note - FLUFFY WARMINESS, WITH JUST A LITTLE PERVINESS ON THE SIDE! Weehoo. I hope you guys enjoyed the extra, I just love sasu/naru but I read so many wonderful fics with them, it scares me to write my own! A little writer nerves. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm getting so sad... I mean, hell, say they suck, at least it's a review! I hope with the sasu/naru lovers I might get a couple more this time...MPWAA kisses to **Trekiael**, **Darka-chan**, and **Corvin** for being super duper nice to me! And thanks much **Trekiael** as I may just use your idea!

Hehe. Fav quote that could've been in this fic: "Naw Sasuke, I'm too drunk, you be on top!"

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Review! Review. review...

1. Kyuubi


	6. Fan

1Disclaim - Because you suck. Just kid. I disclaim, cause I'm POOR.

Note - This one is just a little naughtier than my usuals...;)

Fan

Because he was one of the best and most feared assassin's of Suna, Gaara had found it necessary to learn several skills over the years, as he was never sure when one particular ability might come in handy. Along with deadly katana attacks, he'd learned how to cook, and patch the holes in his clothing, managing with practice to fashion some tidy repairs.

After all, he could not always have his sister caring for such things, as it simply impressed to much dependence.

And Gaara was _anything _but dependent.

He'd learned easily the slight of hand used by shinobi to slip poison into the drink and meal of his targets (of course, that kind of death was not nearly as fulfilling to the red head as shoving a kunai through someone's heart, but if it was what the customer wanted, then the _customer _got it). He could disguise himself from simple beggar to Lord's courtesan, and never be found out until he deemed it time for his target to know.

Yes, he would only carry out his mission if they saw his face, knew it was _him_, the Sand Demon Gaara, that would send them into the next world. It was something of a twisted honor code he couldn't alter even after seven years of mercenary work.

...And so, being the multi-talented youth that he was, he'd had to keep up with the honing of each and every skill...

Thus the reason he was using Neji's private dojo to practice his fan dancing in.

_You're such a fag, boy..._

Fuck off.

_Pretty little girly-girl!_

...We're done now.

Yes, he knew it was _primarily _a women's art, but as he'd played the gender switching role often on some of his missions, he'd found it a useful skill to learn. His body moved elegantly, the two fans twirling and flipping from his fingertips, jewel green eyes narrowed in concentration. He enjoyed the centered calmness of the dance, and had simply come to appreciate it's subtle complexity more with time.

He'd tied back his red locks, since they'd grown longer as winter progressed, with an old bandanna, and wore his usual tan shorts and a loose brown tank top in concession to the heat of the household. Neji, without having been asked, had raised the thermostat to about eighty degrees.

A comfortable temperature for the desert bred Gaara, but unnerving as to how the pale-eyed prodigy knew his body so well. Knew him so well.

He shouldn't think about it.

_Chicken shit..._

Growling deep in his throat, the red head over extended an arm and almost ended up unbalancing himself. He of course, did not fall, but it was still an embarrassment whether it had been publically displayed or not.

"...Wow, Gaara, that was totally awesome!"

Gaara felt his eye twitch, and the grip on his fans tighten until he was sure they would've broke had it not been for his _miraculous_ restraint.

Dammit. How in the hell had that idiot caught him off guard so easily?

"Naruto."

The blonde smiled happily as he scampered over to stand in front of Gaara, since the sand demon had positioned his back to the entrance.

"Neji told me I'd find ya down here. I wanted to see if you'd like ta spar with me."

Gaara raised an eye ridge. "Don't you usually spar with Sasuke Uchiha?"

The other boy reddened a little, seemingly embarrassed, and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, uh, I, ummm...Ya see, umm, we do, it's just that...hum... When we spar, like...ha, we sorta end up..."

Gaara, having grown increasingly irritated with each word, grunted and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He asked himself again why the hell he was even..._friends_...with such an utter moron.

"Yes. Naruto. I understand. You mean you usually end up getting pounded into the floor, and I _don't _mean with Uchiha's supposedly superior Tai-jutsu moves."

The blonde looked like he'd swallowed an insect. "...Pah...not _always_..."

Gaara let a ghost of a smirk cross his lips.

"Oi!"

nejigaa gaaneji nejigaa gaaneji

After they'd finished sparing, wherein Gaara had developed a larger amount of respect for his friend's ability, they'd taken up relaxed positions at the center of the dojo.

From his spot spread eagle on the floor, Naruto was first to break their companionable silence.

"So, umm, Gaara? What was that dancing you were doing when I walked in?"

Gaara slowly stretched his arms, sighing a little at the popping sound his shoulders made.

"Fan dancing. Something I learned while in Water Country."

Naruto lifted his head to gaze thoughtfully at the other boy.

"Oh."

_This kid's obviously a fuckin' genius._

Agreed.

_Heh. First time for everything I guess._

"Well, um, I was wondering...If you would teach it to me, Gaara? It looks really neat, and...Well, I sorta need to work on refining my movements. I know I fight good, and my jutsus kick ass, but my stealth isn't _all _that it could be. So, please Gaara?"

The red head sighed. He had a horrible inkling that the moron probably wouldn't leave until he'd taught him a few steps, and that was something the sand demon could _not _live with.

nejigaa gaaneji nejigaa gaaneji

When the sun began to sink low in the sky, Naruto finally waved and shouted his usual 'seeya,' as he ran out into the bustling streets of the Hyuuga District.

Gaara merely shook his head in response and took up his fans to begin another complicated routine.

_Ha ha. Did you see how red his face got when you mentioned he use the **Uchiha** fans when dancing for that fire jutsu brat? Fuckin' priceless._

The red head couldn't help the grin that stretched his lips at Shukaku's words, his body spinning, hips rolling and arms gracefully arcing, all for the sake of developing one skill.

No one could say he wasn't a dedicated creature.

"You've been down here a long time."

Gaara instantly stilled at the husky tones, his breath quickening at the feel of strong arms encircling his chest. An all-to-familiar white heat erupted in his stomach, as his lover's hand drifted southward, a trail of fire left in the wake of those clever fingers.

A warm breath ghosted past his ear. "Uzumaki gone?"

The red head let his eyes slowly close, grabbing Neji's wrist and forcing his hand lower towards his now painful arousal. He felt more than heard his lover's deep chuckles, no doubt in response to his uncharacteristic impatience.

He _was _acting rather strangely...

_Fuck that!_

Neji's fingers slipped inside his shorts, and Gaara moaned, his ass unconsciously rocking against the other's growing hard on.

Agreed.

_Wow. That's like...twice in one day._

nejigaa gaaneji nejigaa gaaneji

(Post-coital talkies, A.K.A. "pillow talk." Hehe, except they don't have no pillows...We'll make believe they have pillows.)

"...I didn't know you could dance like that."

Eyes closed in a strange contentment he did not want to dissect, Gaara let a wicked smirk cross his lips.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

The pregnant silence that followed his words unnerved the red head, and he made a _surprising _effort to diffuse it.

"...But I suppose...I might just tell you a couple things."

He tightened his eyes further, now ill at ease with the sudden vulnerability of his position, and all for the sake of someone he was just supposedly...fucking.

_Keep trying, maybe you'll convince me too._

Shut. Up.

Gaara felt those warm arms wrap around his body again, and though he usually had a visceral aversion to any kind of 'cuddling,' no matter what time it occurred, he let himself give in just a little.

"Paper fans aren't right for how elegant you look when you dance."

Neji fiddled a little with his hair, and Gaara almost purred, _almost_, at the tingle his fingers created.

"I think I'll buy you silk ones."

_End_

Note - Oh GAWD! This has to be the cutest, and, well, the dirtiest drabble I've done so far. EEEEEEKKKK! Les have a par-tay!Remember to Review! OH and one more thing, I've got some sasunaru, and nejigaa artwork at my deviant art account, plz check it out and leave comments as well! plugmansmabel. deviantart. com. It's also on my profile.


End file.
